La Ultima Vez
by Aguamarina
Summary: Heero y Duo son pareja pero su relación es un secreto por una cuestion de amistad pero todos los secretos se descubren..una carta..un deseo y una obsesión los separan de manera cruel ...mi 3 fic espero les guste!
1. Chapter 1

LA ULTIMA VEZ...

Capitulo1

La oscuridad reinaba la habitación, más no le impedía ver el rostro del ser que tanto amaba, dormía placidamente, le gustaba verlo así tan tranquilo, respirando tranquilamente, a su lado se sentía tan en paz, su Heero era lo que más le importaba en el mundo...

Esos momentos eran los más felices que tenía en su vida , cuando podía estar con Heero , ese fin de semana había sido maravilloso , habían salido al cine, a cenar y habían acabado la noche entregándose por completo el uno al otro, todo era un maravilloso sueño..pero cuánto tiempo más podía seguir así..

Sabía que era su culpa , la culpa de su tonto corazón y su estúpida conciencia, su culpa por no poder ser un egoísta, por ser tan imbécil de pensar en ella antes que en el mismo , pero porque era así ..porque...

Miro una vez más el rostro de su amado , solo verlo le hacía feliz, esbozo una tierna sonrisa y se dispuso a salir de la cama, repentinamente sintió un jalón por su muñeca que le hizo caer sobre un ancho y fornido pecho, una mano fuerte le acaricio dulcemente por el rostro

-Buenos dias mi amor- un fugaz beso paso por sus labios

-Buenos dias Heero- se recosto sobre su amado

-pensabas escaparte mientras dormía Duo?-

-nunca...-ahora fue él quien dio el beso-mientras duermas, iba a hacerte de desayunar, no quiero que se te haga tarde para el trabajo-

-el trabajo no me importa, yo prefiero que te quedes aquí a mi lado- Heero se volteo quedando encima del delgado cuerpo de Duo –además tengo antojo de otra cosa

Empezó a besar el largo y sensual cuello subiendo poco a poco para llegar a la oreja, le dio pequeñas mordidas que provocaban gemidos de Duo, finalmente llego a la boca que lo recibió gustosa dejándolo adentrarse hasta lo más profunda de ella en medio de una batalla de sensuales movimientos de lengua explorando terrenos que ya conocían y siempre eran tan embriagadores...

-YUY! ABRE SE QUE ESTAS ALLI!

El sonido de un grito proveniente de detrás de la puerta hizo separarse a los chicos..Heero se paro violentamente a abrir con ganas de matar a quien allí lo llamaba, Duo también se levanto apenado..como adoraba esa fiereza de su amante, se termino de vestir y se dirigió a la cocina mientras veía entrar a un Heero en boxers alegando con otro chico...

-vamos yuy no te enojes tanto ni que fuera la ultima vez..-

-hmm..de cualquier forma te he dicho que no me gusta que vengas aquí..-replico molesto

-Ya hombre ! lo siento! ..pero necesito a mi mejor hombre trabajando en el caso y estoy seguro que si no vengo por ti te quedas con el angelito todo el día..-

Heero le dirigió una mirada asesina y entro a la habitación

-Buenos Días Wufei-San...-

-Buenos Días Duo-chan -

Un guapo joven vestido de traje, con unos 27 años de edad y una notoria ascendencia oriental con hermoso cabello y ojos negros se recargo en la puerta de la cocina

-Voy a preparar que desayunar..gusta acompañarnos?-

Wufei se acerco al muchacho y le tomo la mano para besarla dulcemente

-no puedo negarme a nada hecho por tan hermosas manos..-

-en un momento le sirvo...-

Wufei contemplo al hermoso ángel. envidiaba a Yuy por haberlo conquistado..de apenas 19 años con un cuerpo delgado y delicado pero bien definido , largas piernas torneadas, un abdomen plano y pequeño, de espalda y hombros finos, con una piel seductora en un tono blanco rosado que pintaba bellamente cuando se sonrojaba, las facciones de su cara, hermosas y delicadas, finísimas, destacando los profundos ojos amatistas, tan exóticos y hechizantes, un tono violeta que invita a perderse en ellos, y para remarcar su grandeza, una larga y sedosa cabellera castaña clara que le llegaba debajo de la cadera, regularmente atada en una trenza...suspiro..no iba negarlo disfrutaba cada vez que podía evitar que Heero reafirmara de quien era tan bella criatura y a la vez sentía una rabia tremenda al recordar la tontería que ese par cometía..

Heero entró a la cocina , bañado y arreglado vistiendo un traje gris, que hacia resaltar sus bellos ojos azul cobalto, Duo amaba tanto al joven , se conocían desde hacia tanto tiempo y ambos se amaban desde entonces , pero Heero quería tener algo para ofrecerle a su ángel , y hasta que no se sintió capaz de darle un futuro su relación no subió al siguiente nivel..pero todavía estaba ese gran pero...miro otra vez al joven, su espalda ancha , su cuerpo atlético , su cara de expresión seria y que con el era tan tierna, esa piel morena aperlada que conocía tan bien, esa fuerza que le trasmitía...

Wufei se sentó a la mesa seguido de Heero , Duo les sirvió café a los jóvenes y enseguida los platos con el desayuno, antes de que pudiera terminar de poner el plato de Heero sobre la mesa, este le tomo por la cintura y lo sentó sobre sus piernas y lo beso dulcemente, Duo lo miro tiernamente mientras el ojiazul le acariciaba el rostro finalmente le soltó y le dejo levantarse

-Gracias...- le dijo antes de empezar a tomar el desayuno

Duo se sentó a desayunar con ellos y después de un rato terminaron, entonces los despacho en la puerta, con un dulce beso en la mejilla para Wufei..

-Te veo luego Duo-chan..-le revolvió el cabello un poco- anda despídete y apúrate Yuy te espero abajo..-

Cuando los chicos se quedaron solo se besaron apasionadamente como si no se quisieran separar , como temiendo que fuera la ultima vez..

-Regresaré lo más pronto que pueda..y te hablo a medio día-

-Si ..Heero cuídate mucho...-

-Te extrañare..y recuerda quiero que descanses , sabes que no debes hacer esfuerzos-

-descuida...Heero Te amo..-

-Yo también Te amo Duo..-le dio otro rápido beso

-Anda Wufei –san, te espera..-

-si..nos vemos en al noche..-

-bye...-

Cerró la puerta con candado y cadena tras salir Heero y se dirigió a limpiar toda la cocina, después , la recamara cosa que le apeno mucho pues recordaba tan hermosa noche con su Heero, lavo las sabanas, tendió la cama y una vez terminado todo se metio a bañar...

Al salir con la toalla todavía sobre los hombros se sentó en la cama llevando lo que parecía ser un libro , vestido con unos jeans, azules deslavados y una playera del equipo favorito de Heero que le quedaba por obviedad grande, empezó a hojearlo era en realidad un álbum fotográfico, sonreía al ver cada imagen, fotos de todos sus amigos , de su Heero y de el mismo, evidenciando el paso del tiempo contando la historia de su niñez hasta su edad actual, finalmente saco una foto que era realmente muy especial ..

Wufei –San tan formal como siempre, un lindo chico rubio de ojos aqua, uno alto con cabellos castaños y ojos verdes , una jovencita de cabello rubio ocre y ojos azules, su Heero y luego él..

Cerro el álbum ...lo abrazo por un momento, armándose de valor para la idiotez que iba a hacer pero que su alma tanto necesitaba...

Al cabo de un rato tenia su maleta hecha.. tenia pocas cosas en ese pequeño pero acogedor departamento que compartía en secreto con Heero..ese secreto que dolía tanto...

Dejo las cosas en la sala y se sentó en el suelo apoyándose en la mesita de centro empezó a escribir una carta...era inevitable recordar todo lo que lo orillaba a esto..

Recuerdo

En el aeropuerto un grupo de amigos se despedía...

-Cuidate mucho Quatre y tu también Trowa los voy a extrañar mucho!- Duo los abrazaba efusivamente

-yo también te extrañare-Quatre le sonreía tiernamente – los visitaremos tan seguido como podamos...Trowa afirmo con la cabeza...la voz anunciando la salida del vuelo de los muchachos se dejo escuchar

-bueno creo que esta es la despedida...-dijo la chica que estaba con ellos

Los 6 se abrazaron fuertemente, los 6 se conocían desde niños, Wufei era el mayor y Duo el menor, entre ellos había un amor muy especial, formandose inclusive una pareja oficial , los dos que se marchaban ya estaban comprometidos, Relena y Duo eran como hermanos , muy unidos , se contaban todo, Heero y Wufei eran los dos mejores amigos...pero al crecer las cosas cambian y lo estaban descubriendo , las responsabilidades de Quatre lo llevaban a tener que ir a atender los negocios de su padre en su lejana colonia natal, Trowa estudiaba para medico haya en aquella lejana colonia estaba una prestigiada escuela de medicina tomaría clases en ella y asi seguiría junto a su chico...ah .. que había sido de esos niños que solamente se preocupaban por jugar , Relena vice-ministra de relaciones exteriores.. una pacifista , siempre fue una niña prodigio , por eso a sus 23 años era totalmente apta para el puesto, Heero y Wufei eran detectives en la unidad especial Preventers conocidos como los mejores, estaba a cargo dela investigaciones y misiones más complicadas, el mayor era el de cargo más alto, Duo por su parte estudiaba para ser maestro , ya que adoraba a los niños y tenia un ángel y una gran vocación para la enseñanza, ya todos eran mayores con los caminos hacia su futuro marcados...

Una semana después de que sus amigos se marcharan él todavía se sentía algo desanimado , trataba se sonreír pero cuando estaba solo su cara se ensombrecía.

Se encontraba sentado en la parada del camión , recién salía de la normal e iba hacia su casa, de pronto sintió una caricia en su cabello

-Heero!- puso su sonrisa

-No tienes que sonreir , si no tienes ganas de hacerlo-

-Eh?-

-Anda vamonos-

El ojiazul le tomo de la mano y lo jalo para llevarselo caminando , después de un rato ya estaban sentados en la banca de un parque , el trenzado estaba recargado en el hombro de Heero derramando pequeñas lagrimas...

-Es que no quería llorar enfrente de Quatre o Trowa..o alguno de ustedes...-

-Tonto , los amigos también son para cuando quieras llorar...-

-pero ..es que se podrían tristes..además ...extraño mucho a Quatre..me siento algo solo-

-No estas solo...Duo...-

-Tienes razón ..Gracias Heero ...-

De pronto la calida mano de Heero sobre su mejilla lo sorprendió, le tomo delicadamente por la barbilla y unio sus labios en un dulce beso...

-Duo...te amo...-

-Heero...yo también - dijo en un susurro

Heero sonrio y abrazo a su pequeño...

-Duo ...lo que te habia dicho antes...cuando ibas en la secundaria...-

-Lo de ser ..pareja?-

Heero le beso

-Si ...ya puedo darte todo lo necesario para que nunca te falte nada, ya soy el hombre que te mereces-

-Heero para mi siempre lo has sido..-

-Pero ahora me siento seguro de eso..-

Se arrodillo y saco una pequeña caja con un anillo que mostró al pequeño, tomo la mano del sorprendido y apenado muchacho

-Duo Maxwell, quieres compartir tu vida conmigo?-

-SI! HEERO! SI!-

Con el anillo en mano Duo se lanzo a los brazos de su amado..por fin eran pareja oficial y ese anillo de promesa lo terminaba de confirmar..

Una maravillosa semana después, Relena y Duo se encontraban desayunado en un café como solían hacer desde siempre, la chica lucia algo triste y eso preocupaba al pequeño, pero por otro lado quería contarle todo lo de Heero y él..,la relación de ambos siempre había sido muy discreta, pero habían acordado que era tiempo de hacerlo oficial y Duo quería que su mejor amiga fuera la primera en saberlo..pero esa cara que la chica tenía..la camarera les sirvió su orden, después de un rato de charlas trivialidades por fin se animo a preguntar...

-Relena... somos amigos verdad?-

-Duo..eso no se pregunta...-contesto algo desanimada

-entonces me dirás que te pasa?-

-no me pasa nada enserio..-

-Relena..-

La muchacha tomo las manos de Duo y le miró con ternura

-Duo ...quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho , a ti y a todos los muchachos..-

-Relena...-

Lagrimas empezaron a caer por el rostro de la chica

-Duo...desde hace unos meses he estado haciéndome estudios porque ...-

Estaban en la habitación de Relena, la chica estaba dormida después de tanto llorar..Duo estaba parado junto a la ventana mirando a la nada, no podía creer lo que escucho..la chica por el dolor y el llanto no le pudo explicar bien pero esas palabra las pronuncio muy claras

-Duo..no me dan más de un año de vida..en un año moriré...-

Se dejo caer en un sillón viendo a Relena descansar, tan joven , tan buena, tan exitosa y tendría que perder la vida...tomo su cabello con desesperación... mientras había estado consolado a la muchacha esta agrego algo que le dejo helado..

-Duo...sabes..hay algo de lo que siempre me arrepentiré...nunca le confesé a Heero que lo amo...si pudiera ser valiente...estos meses serían los más felices de mi vida , podría morir tranquila...pero no...solo soy una cobarde ...que ama tanto a Heero y no puede decirlo-

Esa misma noche el desahogo todo lo que tenía con Heero y sin llegar a comprender bien por que lo hizo le pidió que lo que le quedaba de vida a la chica , estuviera con ella...

Heero por amor al pequeño empezó a fingir una relación con Relena y solo veía a Duo como antes..un amigo ..pero esa situación fue insoportable y al cabo de un mes , tenían una relación secreta...Heero compro un apartamento que era su lugar privado...se veían a escondidas .el único que sabia de esto era Wufei, se amaban más que nada pero por Relena lo ocultaron...

Ya habían pasado más de 6 meses que vivían en secreto...

fin del recuerdo

Suspiro profundamente, unas lagrimas escurrían a por su rostro..pero la decisión ya había sido tomada..no podía seguir esa relación a escondidas ..no soportaba la hipocresía en la que había caído y a la que había orillado a Heero, no soportaba seguir mintiéndole a Relena...

El toquido en la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos..

-"Heero? Pero es muy temprano"- pensaba mientras se acercaba con cautela a la puerta..

Quito el seguro pero dejo la cadena puesta, las precauciones nunca están de más..abrió lentamente la puerta ...

-Si?-

-Duo...entonces era verdad...-dijo una voz de mujer entre quebrada...

-Relena!-

A toda prisa el chico abrió completamente la puerta para dejar entrar a la muchacha. La joven se abalanzo a sus brazos llorando desconsoladamente...

-porque Duo, porque me engañaron?-

Duo sintió como la sangre se le iba a los pies...no podía decir palabra...como podía explicar aquello que ni el mismo sabia como había empezado...

-Lo ...lo si..siento...-dijo finalmente abrazando a la muchacha...

Así se quedaron por unos minutos que parecían una eternidad. Terminaron sentándose en el sillón..el silencio se prolongo un poco más...

-Duo...tu y Heero..siempre lo sospeche..desde pequeños el era tan diferente contigo...fue un sueño tan irreal cuando me pidió que saliéramos...-

La culpa pesaba más y más en el pequeño una culpa abrumadora..

Sintió algo frío contra su pecho...una mirada de igual manera se clavaba contra la suya...

-Párate y no hagas nada estúpido!-

De pronto todo fue confuso...la puerta se abrió y dos hombre altos y fornidos entraron y atrás de ellos un joven guapo de cabello gris plata y ojos verdes vestido con un traje similar a uno que alguna vez vio vestir a Quatre

Uno de los hombre le sujeto a Duo sus brazos contra la espalda ,mientras el otro inspeccionaba el departamento..

Miró a Relena asustado por lo que pasaba, la chica entendió el mensaje, se acerco moviéndose de una manera sensual que el nunca había visto...le levanto bruscamente el rostro por la barbilla sin dejarle de apuntar con la pistola...

-Duo, Duo Duo..siempre tan inocente y tan estupido...si te hubieras largado , si me hubieras dejado a Heero como estaba en el plan todo hubiera estado bien...-

Duo abrió grandes sus ojos incrédulo...

-Asi es Duo..no estoy enferma ,yo no tengo nada...vivire muchos muchos años...pero lo que si me enferma es que Heero te prefiera ami..., no te lo dejaría por nada nada ...Heero es mio solo mio, un niñito estupido como tu no esta a la altura de él!-

Duo estaba demasiado impactado...una mentira ..esos meses eran solo una mentira! Tantos años de amistad tan solo una mentira!...

-No sabes como te detesto!-grito la chica

Vió la mano de Relena que se dirija con furia sobre su rostro, cerró los ojos por instinto

-Mujer, no te atrevas a golpear mercancía ajena-

Al abrir los ojos miro al joven sujetando la mano de Relena, la chica le miraba con molestia también...

-Esta bien, ya me desquitare ..je eso significa que cerramos el trato?-

-Si- contesto con seriedad el joven sacando unos papeles doblados de su saco

Duo forcejeaba con el tipo que lo sujetaba pero no lograba mucho, aparte de la gran diferencia de tamaños , el desde pequeño era muy débil y enfermizo, su complexión pequeña fue en gran parte por ello y en ese momento le volvía a afectar..no le quedo más que observar a los otros dos mientras el que había a inspeccionar apartamento regresaba...

Relena y el joven se sentaron en el sillón , parecían comentar los documentos , de pronto vio como la chica observaba la carta que le había escrito a Heero, esta la tomo y se puso a leerla ignorando por un momento a su acompañante...Duo palideció al ver las expresiones de la que creía su amiga, al mismo tiempo el tipo que rebuscaba tomo la maleta que había hecho ,la abrió verifico el contenido y se la mostro a su jefe...

La mujer se puso de pie y camino hasta él, le miraba burlescamente y le hablo en el mismo odioso tono

-Pobre pobre Duo ,siempre has sido muy sacrificado verdad, siempre tan noble.., te ibas a marchar porque no querías mentirme , te sacrificarías por mi y Heero,..- le tomo por el rostro- ahora te sacrificaras por un bien más grande!-

La chica volvió donde el joven y firmo unos papeles

-Listo ..ahora es todo tuyo , puedes hacer con el lo que venga en gana respetando lo acordado-

-No se preocupe viceministra Relena..mi colonia mantendrá los tratados de paz y libre comercio a cambió de esta mercancía ..que te aseguro jamás volverás a ver...-

Duo ante aquellas palabras que creyó entender a la perfección forcejeo con todas sus fuerzas , no pudo contener las lagrimas ...

-Relena por favor no hagas esto! por favor..! –

La chica lo miró despectivamente

-Lo siento pero ya firme los papeles, además es por una buena causa, tu a cambio de la paz, es un costo bajo no, no te preocupes yo cuidare a Heero, te mandaré fotos de la boda y de nuestro hijos..después de todo me curaré milagrosamente y tu decidirás nunca regresar , le mandarás otro carta a Heero pidiéndole ser feliz conmigo , igual que esta...- dijo en un tono cinico mientras acomodaba la carta en un lugar muy visible...

Duo agacho al cabeza tratando de ocultar todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo, se sentía tan mal por no poder liberarse, por ser tan estupido , por su amado Heero ...no podía ser verdad que nunca le volvería a ver...lloraba desconsolado...la mano firme del hombre de cabello gris platino le tomo por el rostro

-Incluso asi te ves hermoso...-

Sus labios fueron tomados con deseo , por la impresión no pudo negarse, el joven introdujo fácilmente la lengua en su boca, recorriéndole lujuriosamente .. se separo después de sentirse satisfecho..

-serás solo mío, dirás solo mi nombre y llorarás solo por mi...-le dijo el joven casi en susurro sobre sus labios

-Nunca...NUNCA ME OYES! –

Una gran fuerza aplicada a sus brazos por el tipo que le sujetaba le hizo callar...el joven quien por un momento se alejo , le hizo una seña a su sirviente para que se detuviera , llamo al otro tipo con su mano para volver a tomar a Duo por el rostro

-no tienes más opciones...-

Relena observaba satisfecha la escena, nunca creyo que las cosas estuvieran tan en bandeja de plata...demasiado fácil..cosas del destino que quería que Heero fuera suyo..Duo con una carta de despedida para su amado, su maleta hecha ..un abandono a Heero que ella no hubiera podido fingir de una forma tan perfecta..aunque claro era porque Duo no fingia...

Observo la cara de dolor de Duo cuando le inyectaban , quien sabe que cosa que no le importaba, haciéndole perder la conciencia casi enseguida...una suplicante expresión de ruego..de petición, un lamento por lo que allí acontecía y que no pudo hacer nada por evitar...pero a ella que más le daba ella solo deseaba a Heero

El que sujetaba a Duo ahora lo cargaba con delicadeza para no lastimarlo más, el otro llevaba la maleta , delante de ellos iba el joven de cabello plateado...iba saliendo de la habitación sin mirar a Relena

-el trato esta cerrado..me retiro.. viceministra..., por cierto sin ánimos de ofender pero espero entienda que espero nunca tener que volver a verla..-

-igual para usted joven Azura , ni a usted ni a su preciosa adquisición...-

De aquel secreto lugar se retiraron dos vehículos en diferentes direcciones sin que nadie siquiera supiera que estuvieron alli más que los mismos tripulantes...

Una habitación que quedo desolada guardando en secreto lo que en verdad habia acontecido

Una carta colocada falsamente escrita con verdadero amor y sacrificio utilizada en una manipulación cruel

Un teléfono que sonaba con insistencia buscando a alguien que ya no lo contestaría por ultima vez...

Hola !

Muchas gracias por leer este fic!

Dedicado a Cat Shade hermana este es por tu cumpleaños y a mi hermanita Karin Nekoi por todo su apoyo

Aguamarina o 


	2. Lluvia

Esta muy pero muy chiquito UU lo siento y tambien disculpen la tardanza me esforzare más lo prometo! muchas gracias pro su apoyo!

LUV   
capitulo 2  
LLuvia...

Un teléfono que sonaba con insistencia buscando a alguien que ya no lo contestaría por ultima vez...

-Ya cuelga Yuy, debe estar dormido de seguro lo dejaste agotado-

Heero miro con esa tipica mirada asesina suya a Wufei

-No te hablo...-

-Sigues enojado! Como iba yo a saber que el embarque se habia retrasado...-

-no te hablo...-

-Vamos Yuy! Ya te dije que lo siento! Si hubiera sabido te doy el día libre para que lo pasarás con el angelito-

Heero se paro bruscamente y se dirigió a la ventana miraba al lejano paisaje..

-realmente amo esos momentos en los que podemos estar juntos...solo el y yo ..-

Wufei bajo su mirada al suelo con odio

-es una estupidez...REALMENTE NO ENTIENDO COMO PUEDEN VIVIR ASI!-

-sabes que el quiere demasiado a Relena...no podía ser feliz sabiendo que ella moriria de manera miserable...el nunca hubiera aceptado que estuviéramos juntos..esta fue la unica opción..la unica que el quería ...-

-y tu le amas tanto que no pudiste rechazar su petición..-Wufei hacia ademanes como de fastidio -lo sé lo sé ... aún asi yo no soportaría vivir amando a escondidas...-

-lo rechace o no ya esta hecho y no se puede remediar...solo queda esperar...solo esperar...-

El celular de Heero se dejo escuchar, el joven detective lo contesto apresurado anhelando que fuera su Duo, sin embargo la voz en el teléfono le decepciono bastante..

-Relena...-

-"Hola mi amor! Que crees te tengo una sorpresa! Mi viaje termino antes de lo esperado y hoy llego en la ciudad!"-

-Ah..bien...-

-"me recogerás en el aeropuerto?"-

-si...-

-"perfecto! Llego a las 5:00 pm ya sabes donde siempre!"-

-Bien-

-Bueno amor te veo besos Te amo!-

Heero colgó sin responder...Wufei miro la expresión de fastidio de su amigo...Si bien querían a Relena..fingir amarla era otra historia..suspiro resignado...

-Deberás creo que están locos tu y el angelito-

Heero miro a su amigo con melancolía...rara vez expresaba lo que sentía..

-Si verdad...-

El detective se quedo meditativo ..esa ultima vez con Duo había sido maravillosa...realmente odiaba que tuviera que terminar...pero tiempo juntos les sobraría ..eso era lo que ambos querían creer...en la noche avisaría a Duo sobre Relena...y pasarían su noche juntos ...al menos eso era lo que anhelaba Heero ajeno a lo que el destino ..o bien la mano humana había preparado para él y Duo...

Relena guardo su movil haciendo un puchero..sabía que Heero era frío pero esa indiferencia le era desesperante, más aún sabiendo que con Duo el jamás era así, ella los habia observado muchas veces, cuántas veces no los espió, cuántas veces sus investigadores no le trajeron fotos de aquella pareja tan enamorada...sonrió de manera maliciosa ...eso habia terminado...

Ella cambiaría a Heero Yuy , él seria tan amoroso con ella como con el otro , ella curaria su corazón desolado ,si estaba segura que así seria.

Bebió un sorbo a su taza de café, era muy temprano todavía y tenía mucho tiempo libre,que hacer en una terminal, la solución paso pronto por su mente, gracias al cielo que parecía centro comercial, compraría ropa linda para que Heero la viera hermosa, y claro regalos para su amado y por supuesto para Duo , debía ser astuta hasta el final...

Llamo a la mesera, pago su cuenta y empezó a recorrer las tiendas regocijándose de lo que había logrado y lo que le faltaba por lograr..

Lentamente caían llenas de dolor...de impotencia...de una profunda tristeza...las lagrimas cristalinas bajaban acariciando aquel bello rostro tratando de ser un consuelo que probablemente no llegaría...

No podía luchar...por más que lo había intentando, por más que se resistía , su cuerpo no le respondía ,todavía dudando si era por la diferencia de tamaño, por el cansancio, por el dolor en su pecho que le destrozaba por dentro o por la droga que le habían suministrado , cualquiera que fuera la razón en ese momento no podía hacer nada para evitar lo que sucedía...

Los gemidos hacían eco en la inmensidad de aquella habitación al ritmo en que los cuerpos acompasados se encontraban unidos ...

Las caricias no requeridas quemándole al hacer contacto con su piel , esos toques tan llenos de deseo que lo hacia sentir miserable , sus muñecas prisioneras de aquella tela que servía de soga también ardían ante la fricción por el incesante movimiento, sintiendo las embestidas de aquel que profanaba su cuerpo , aquello que le invadía y le llenaba de dolor satisfaciendo solo un capricho..solo una necesidad ..

Su cuerpo se arqueo ante la ultima embestida , sentía aquel liquido caliente escurriendo por sus piernas, un peso cayendo sobre su pecho...

Las respiraciones agitadas de ambos lentamente volvieron a un ritmo normal...Duo cerro los ojos..ya no quería pensar, ni sentir ... se dejo vencer por el cansancio...durmió deseando que todo hubiera sido la más horrible pesadilla...

Azura se quedo a su lado en silencio , con miles de sentimientos encontrados por lo que habia pasado, jugueteaba con un mechón de cabello de Duo, fue cuando noto que estaba dormido, se levanto de la cama con cuidado de no despertarlo, aunque bien sabia que eso era imposible la droga todavía tenía algo de efecto, desató las manos del chico , con delicadeza lo acomodó en la cama.

Caminó en dirección de la salida de la habitación, se detuvo para contemplarlo... Un ángel... no podía nombrarlo de otra manera ...tan delicado y hermoso, se perdía entre las sabanas de la gran cama , el largo cabello suelto y esparcido alrededor de la almohada... realmente le deseaba desde la primera vez que le vio...

Y por fin ya era suyo...

Heero llegó puntual a la terminal, entre más pronto se deshiciera de Relena más pronto estaría de vuelta con Duo..

De pronto escucho su nombre, busco de donde provenía y pudo ver a la chica corriendo hacia él con un montón de paquetes en las manos

-Heero! Mi amor como te extrañe!-

-llegaste más temprano-dijo en un tono seco mirando paquetes

-eh? Ah si! La verdad te di la hora más tarde para comprarles algo a ti y a Duo-

-ya veo.. te llevaré a casa para que descanses-

-oh..Heero que aburrido eres!-

El joven tomo algunas de las bolsas y se encamino a la salida, Relena lo alcanzó y lo tomó del brazo

-No me vas a preguntar como me fue?-pregunto en tono meloso la rubia

-excelente como siempre , supongo-

-ay Heero...-

Relena se mordía el labio conteniendo la rabia que sentía..pero pronto ...solo era cuestión de esperar para que Heero la valorara como se merecía..

-Si..esta bien..te veo al rato...no, no me enojare...nos vemos-

Heero guardo su celular, había tardado más de lo esperado en deshacerse de Relena...si sonaba cruel pero esa situación le era un martirio...el cariño que le tenía como amiga poco a poco había desaparecido, ¿cuántas veces no se había encontrado a él mismo deseando la muerte de la chica?...dio un profundo suspiro, su Duo jamás le perdonaría al escucharle hablar así ...quería tanto a Relena que incluso le producía celos, tantas ocasiones en que le hubiera deseado estar a su lado tenía que mantener su distancia y era la chica la que siempre podía disfrutar de la cercanía de su amado y él...solo apariencias...pero muy en el fondo no se arrepentía , era una de las tantas cosas que amaba de su pequeño, ese gran corazón ...ese que logró llegar hasta el suyo tan frío

Sacó la llave de su apartamento "secreto", fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta..alarmado entró veloz pero con la cautela propia de su profesión..pronto se dio cuenta que su precaución era en vano..pero y Duo?

No podía ser..no podía..

Recorrió por segunda, tercera vez los cuartos del apartamento ..lo llamó una y otra vez sin obtener respuesta.. aquello no era verdad, no lo era... no estaba su ropa, ni sus cosas...bien sabía que allí ninguno tenia la gran cosa pero ahora no había nada...nada de él...revolvió la habitación buscando , lleno de ansiedad y desesperación...pero no estaban...ni las fotos que tanto cuidaba, ni los libros que le encantaba releer , ni sus discos de música..ni el álbum que guardaba como un tesoro ..nada..no había nada de él...y sin embargo podía sentirlo ..su dulce aroma, su presencia llenando el cuarto ...

Salió corriendo del edificio , sin pensar ... sólo dejándose llevar por el impulso ...

-"Duo ..Duo donde estas...no me dejes!"-

El que estuviera corriendo parecía no extrañar a nadie...mucha gente más apresuraba el paso ...

El cielo se encontraba cubierto por las tonalidades grisáceas de las nubes de lluvia...poco a poco empezaron a dejar caer sus gotas haciendo que más gente corriera en busca de un refugio...

Una repentina lluvia ...pero Heero no la sentía ...había una tormenta sí ..pero dentro de su ser...empapándolo poco a poco y por completo...

La lluvia parecía no estar dispuesta a ceder , bajando de intensidad haciendo creer que había terminado y volviendo para atrapar a los inocentes que se habían aventurado a salir de sus refugios, aunque había también quién lo hacía por necesidad...

-maldito pronóstico del tiempo...que no pueden acertar al menos una vez! "Lluvia ligera en la noche ", si cómo no!-

La sensual y masculina voz del detective Chang se quejaba una vez más aquel fenómeno natural , que le impedía manejar con facilidad...ya se estaba arrepintiendo de ir a la casa de Heero...sobre todo al imaginarse que encontraría a los chicos sentados muy juntitos en el loveseat de la sala ,cubiertos por una cobija abrigadora, viendo alguna película y disfrutando pan dulce con chocolate caliente...café en el caso de su compañero de trabajo...cuál si fuera anuncio de esa bebida..pero luego las cosa se pondrían más románticas y ...

-oh maldito Yuy, pero ya verás yo también te restregaré lo feliz que seré cuando tenga pareja!-

Subió con paso lento las escaleras, necesitaba que Heero leyera el informe que "oportunamente" llegó después de que se fuera por Relena...al llegar a la puerta tuvo la misma reacción instintiva de su compañero por el estado en que estaba, aunque fue por mucho más objetivo en sus reacciones...

El apartamento hecho un desastre, pero sin signos de violencia...eso eliminaba totalmente la posibilidad de que hubiera habido una pelea, pero entonces...?

Awa apenada...

Disculpen la tardanza ..las excusas ni al caso se que todas saben lo que es que las ocupaciones de la vida te aborban demasiado pero tambien asi de demasiado agradezco todo su apoyo y si me lo permiten seguire escribiendo este fic ..lento pero seguro lo prometo!

En este fic tan sufrido y loco nos veremos luego 


End file.
